Living Nightmare
by Jessiejames
Summary: The death of a loved one sends one woman beyond her limits of reality.


**Living Nightmare**

By Jessiejames

Author's Note: This is based on an RP I'm doing with a friend of mine. Yuuka Kurokawa/Yoshimi Kinomoto belong to me, everyone else belongs to his or her respective players. Gaia online belongs to whoever owns it. ; Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters and weapons belong to Square Enix and tons of others.

**Cast of Characters: **

**Yuuka Kurokawa:** A sweet cat angel with elemental powers and the ability to wield the Keyblades. Her love is Tetnake. If he dies, she will die as well.

**Tetnake: **A human man who wields the Keyblade, he also has the power of a Fallen angel and can use alchemy. He loves Yuuka and will die if she does,

**Sephiroth: **An insane and evil one-winged angel. He attacked Tetnake and poisoned him.

**Nikolai Nozomi Xiang: **Yuuka's former fiancé and fellow Keyblade wielder. He is one of her dearest friends.

**Herufaia Tenma:** Yuuka's ex-husband when she was still Yoshimi Kinomoto. Though they are no longer together he can still sense her emotions and see things about her others cannot.

**Poupu: **AKA the Fruit. It is said that two people who truly love each other and share this fruit shall be bound together forever. Yuuka and Tetnake have shared one. This is the reason for their strong bond.

**Introduction**

Sephiroth launched an assault on Tetnake leaving him unconscious and unknown to both him and Yuuka, badly poisoned. Yuuka has found him and has sent him ahead to their campsite to rest. On the way back, she spots Nikolai and Sephiroth engaged in a fight. Nikolai attempts to keep Yuuka from interfering, but her anger at Sephiroth is so great that it awakens the spirit of Shiva that sleeps within Yuuka. She attacks Sephiroth and he tries to dodge the angered goddess, this however proves to be his fatal mistake since he forgets that Nikolai is also there. Sacrificing himself to stop Sephiroth's onslaught, the ninja holds Sephiroth still long enough for Shiva to freeze them both and shatter the pieces, scattering them throughout the frozen World which they are on. Upon returning to their hut she finds her beloved still unconscious and his temperature dropping to dangerous levels. Afraid of losing the man that holds her heart she begs him to stay with her both physically and mentally, which he does. However the poison is slowly working its way through his body, leaving him terribly ill and very weak. Eventually Yuuka is faced with the very real possibility that both she and Tet might not live to see the morning.

Yuuka paced the hut racking her brain for a way to save the love of her life and herself from what seemed like certain death. There was only one clear option, the spell she had learned long ago from a friend that specifically target poisons. She walked back over to Tet and shared her idea with him.

"We need to get that poison out of you...I just wish I knew what kind it was..." She looks at him a little scared. "I don't want to lose you...not now." He takes her hand and lightly strokes it with his thumb. "You wont... I promise. He gives her a reassuring smile.

"I know a way to get out any poison." She gives his hand a gentle squeeze and tries to smile, but can't. "Right now I'm up for anything that can get this poison out of me...I'm starting to feel like I did when I was mourning Kairi's death." He shuddered at that thought and lets out a very small fit of coughs, the last cough spurting blood on to the back of his hand that he was using to cover his mouth.

"It's a counter poison spell. Its one I learned a long time ago. Its only one word and very simple, but I'm not sure it will work. If it doesn't...well then..." her voice trails off as she looks away.

He looks at the back of his hand that was now specked with blood he knew what would happen and he didn't want it to. "Use the spell... its worth a shot."

She nods and for the first time, she is unsure of her own power, she pauses for a moment before wiping away the blood from his mouth gently and pressing her lips to his in a passionate yet gentle kiss. "No matter what happens, I love you Tet...always." She raised her hands above his body as the glow a pale green.

He nods being to sore and weak to speak now and relaxes as she does what she needs to do. She looks down at his body as the glow spreads out over it, showing her the toxins and she scowls before shouting the spell. "DICLEARY!" That one word is all she speaks as the glow brightens intensely and then begins to slowly fade. Tet remains relaxed and closes his eyes while this happens

"Love, open your eyes. Its over...I've done what I can."

He opens his eyes and frowns…he didn't feel any different... but of course the poison did do some damage so chances were he just need to give his body time to heal. "Thank you beautiful," he smiles weakly.

She nods silently and lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist, unsure of what would happen next. "Don't thank me yet love...nothing is certain yet."

"I know." He kisses her lips passionately but softly. Yuuka returned the kiss in the same manner, while holding him gently. "I don't want tomorrow to come Tet...I'm scared." He continues the kiss "I know...but either way tomorrow will come and its up to fate to decide my...our future. You know that just as well as I do... and I'm scared too." She kisses him a little longer and breaks it. "Then we do something to forget tomorrow for now." She pulls off his shirt and tosses it aside. "We lose ourselves in each others arms and for a while maybe we can forget about everything else." She starts to kiss him again, a little more passionately then before.

He returns the kiss with equal force and lightly taps his hands together and touches them to the bed to make it more comfortable and to turn the tent in to the house he made back on the volcano. The doors and windows lock and the curtains close along with the privacy curtains around the bed... then light mysteriously go out as he focuses now all of his attention on his Love. Their lovemaking was gentle, yet there was an urgency there to keep each other as close as possible. Afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms a content smile on both of their faces.

Sometime in the early morning hours, the two are asleep, though Yuuka's sleep is uneasy and plagued by nightmares. Tears are freely flowing down her face as she twists and turns as the dreams torment her.

**In Dream**

_The spell didn't work and Tet dies, but Yuuka doesn't. She lets out an agonizing cry of pain "No! Give him back...please! Don't take him where I can't follow!" she falls to the floor screaming in pain and rage as her aura flares sharply, ice forming all over the tent as she continues screaming her pain._

**Reality**

One of the screams from her nightmare escapes her throat in the real world and it is something of unimaginable agony and pain. Yuuka bolts awake, looking around slightly disoriented and shaking. She breathes a sigh of relief as she realizes it was just a nightmare and turns back to Tet a soft smile on her face. Love, its time to wake up." She gently shakes him and is a little surprised that he is stiff. She shakes her head, the smile disappearing. "Tet, if this is a joke it isn't funny. Come on get up. You're scaring me." A whimper of fear escaped her throat as it constricts, her mind already knowing the terrible truth, but her heart unwilling to believe it. "Please no, it was just a dream…don't let this be real…please." She shakes him again and realizes that its no use as a shriek is ripped from her throat and lightning strikes outside the house.

"No. NO NO NO NO NO!" She screams in disbelief as the ground outside shudders and cracks in response to her pain. She pulls his body close to her and rocks back and forth as she holds him. "You promised me…you promised me you wouldn't leave me…why did you go!" She starts to cry as rain begins falling hard, the cracks in the earth deepening, and ice beginning to form in some parts of the tent.

Meanwhile, in the castle that us their home, Herufaia Tenma comes awake with a start sensing Yuuka's heartbreak. "Oh no…" He lets out a shuddering sigh as tears form in his eyes and steam spouts through the cracks of his goggles. "She's going to destroy us all if I don't do something." He grabs a spell book and starts to leaf through it, searching for a spell to either dull his ex-wife's pain or protect their family from the rage she was feeling.

Yuuka, at the moment, was beyond caring about anyone or anything. Her eyes had gone black, showing just how far gone she was, there were scars in the earth from her powers being out of control. The only safe place at that moment, oddly enough was to be near Yuuka. Outside the wind howled and shrieked, the rain poured harder, pieces of the ground whipped through the air and through it all Yuuka merely sat there as the World around her fell apart, holding Tet's body close and willing him to return. Logically she knew that it was pointless, but she was beyond logical thinking. All she knew was the man she had waited for and finally had given her heart to was gone and so she wept bitterly, her heart breaking a little at a time as the World continued to suffer.

Back at their home, Herufaia was now hurrying through another book, as he felt the castle tremble beneath his feet. He read faster, fearing that the castle would tumble down around him and was glad that Aiko was not on this plane and wasn't in danger. What he didn't know was that the castle was trembling as it formed a barrier to protect itself and its inhabitants. He finally realized that maybe; just maybe if he put her to sleep, he could stop the destruction by putting a block around her memory of losing Tet.

Back on the frozen World, Yuuka was staring blankly at the interior of what was to become her final resting place. She pulled Tet closer and activated her powers as Shiva one last time. Yuuka waited as Shiva freed herself from Yuuka and laid a sorrowful hand on the woman that had been her vessel for such a short time. The young woman looked up at the goddess and smiled faintly for the last time and as she spoke her voice sounded hollow and flat.

"Thank you Shiva, for everything, but especially this, I will be with my love now…Aiko shall become your vessel. Please, keep my daughter and our family safe." Yuuka straightens herself and looks down at Tet's body, then whispers, "I'll be with you soon my love, wait for me." She looked up at Shiva and nodded to show she was ready for her death. "Go ahead Shiva. Give my love to them…and tell Herufaia I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger." The goddess nodded as ice crept up around the two bodies and they became frozen. Yuuka took one last gasp of air and her eyes widened as she saw something beyond mortal sight. Her beloved Tetnake had appeared and stood there waiting for her to join him in death, smiling at her as he had often done in their short time together. As the ice closed over her, she smiled widely for the first time since his death and though the living did not see it, she ran into his arms and held him tight as death claimed her.

**The End**


End file.
